


Hamster Wheel

by Kmindset



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmindset/pseuds/Kmindset
Summary: Look into coming fics





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Works in Progress:** _

  
A peek into the neverending wheel with a hamster on crack that is my mind. The more complete ideas are a result of the hamster snoring crack and running a mile a minute. They're not finished because it crashed and doesn't have any more right now.

** _Please tell me which ones you like and are most excited to see._ **


	2. ???: Yoongi x Reader, Jimin x Reader

**Pairing:** Yoongi x Reader, Jimin x Reader

**Synopsis: **Yoongi is your Sugar Daddy but when you begin dating Jimin you start to wonder if it’s wrong. Until…


	3. Poly: Hoseok x Reader x Jin x OC

**Pairing: **Seokjin x Hoseok x Reader x OC

**Synopsis: **Jin announces he fell in love while studying abroad. Though he facetimed with you and your fiance Hoseok nearly every day he never mentioned her. Normally people would be happy for him but there was one problem: the three of you were in a relationship. The possibility of a cluster marriage was always open but did he really expect you and Hobi to accept this new person?


	4. Roommate!Reaper!Taehyung x Reader

**Pairing:** Taehyung x Reader

**Synopsis:** <strike> You need a roommate and an eccentric young man comes for the room. Despite his sunny deposition, there's something dark about. Something that hangs heavy in the air when he's not focusing.</strike>

When a strange and energetic young man answers your ad for a roommate, you find life to become much more strange than you anticipated. His friendship takes you to another level of understanding. But will his support be enough to save your soul from the powers that now lurk closer to you.

** _Reaper!Roommate!Taehyung x Reader_ **

_ **River Styx Universe** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** Yoongi x Reader x Jimin

**Synopsis: **Jimin is simply doing as he usually does but when two innocents get caught in the crossfire his need to save them thrusts them all into an unconventional situation. (Mobster!Jimin)

_THIS STORY HAS BEGUN. IT IS POSTED, CALLED [THE INNOCENTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947052/chapters/49802168)_


	6. ???: Yoongi x Reader, Reader x Jungkook

**Pairing: **Jungkook x Reader, Yoongi x Reader, Yoongi x Reader x Jungkook

**Synopsis: **Jungkook and his girlfriend are the cutest couple in Bangtan’s eyes but Namjoon catches her and Yoongi in a compromising position. However, he doesn’t know the full story.


	7. River Styx: ???!Jungkook x Reader

This one is too big a spoiler for this. It is part of the River Styx series.

Jungkook is a key character.


	8. Poly ???: Jungkook x Reader, Jungkook x Jimin

**Pairing:** Jungkook x Reader, Jungkook x Jimin

**Synopsis:** You and Jungkook have been together since high school. Right after graduation, he enlists for his mandatory two years. You both promised your love forever to each other but when you go to see him after his two years are up he brings someone with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing:** Jungkook x Reader

**Synopsis:** You fell in love at a small place downtown

_ **RnB Singer! Jungkook x Reader** _

This literally came out thin fucking air seeing lotte concert Jungkook. I mean *drools* cmon


	10. ???: Yoongi x Reader, Reader x Jungkook

**Pairing: **Jungkook x Reader, Yoongi x Reader, Yoongi x Reader x Jungkook

**Synopsis: **Jungkook and his girlfriend are the cutest couple in Bangtan’s eyes but Namjoon catches her and Yoongi in a compromising position. However, he doesn’t know the full story.


	11. Hoseok x Reader

**Pairing:** Hoseok x Reader

**Synopsis:** Hoseok is a rapper in a popular duo, JV. When his partner Taehyung decides to focus on his art, Hoseok is unsure what he wants to do. With his duo on hiatus he thinks he could focus on a growing passion; singing. When his friend Jungkook suggests busking he decides to give it a try. After a while, he is unsure if it is his passion for singing that brings him back to perform or the girl running the street clothing shop across the way.

In a similar universe to ???


	12. Poly: Ten x Lisa x Reader

**Pairing: **Ten x Lisa x Reader

**Synopsis:** They always speak Thai around you. Sometimes just to make you mad.

**Part Two:**

?????


End file.
